<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blinding Embrace by Mshpiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263227">A Blinding Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece'>Mshpiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Catra touched her it was like the failsafe was back inside of her; her chest suddenly feeling very full, a shortness of breath that she needed to consciously breathe through, everything radiating from the center and filling her with a warm energy. When Catra pressed her lips to hers, Adora closed her eyes from sheer happiness. When her eyes opened, she saw she had gained a few feet since; and that Catra was clinging to her for fear of falling.</p><p>Tl;dr Adora's so emotionally gay she habitually turns into She-Ra when her canonical gf Catra kisses her</p><p>Inspired by Catrasadoras' “Adora accidentally transforms into She-Ra when Catra kisses her for the first few weeks of their relationship” tweet... because I cried. Original Tweet found here: https://twitter.com/catrasadoras/status/1262459090393092098</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like they had...ever been on a date before. With themselves, or with anyone else. Adora felt her face get warm when Catra’s pace quickened a little ahead of her. Her hair had been gently tousled, and though it wasn’t anywhere close to the bedhead Adora was used to, the ways it defied gravity and curled and twisted up into little cowlicks and adornments for her ears was surprisingly refreshing. </p><p>Adora tightened her ponytail. The open air in the valley mixed the scent of the wildflowers and the smell of the fresh dew on the grass together and made her lungs feel clean with each breath. Closing her eyes, Adora let herself break into a wide smile while Catra was still up ahead. She didn’t mind being teased for being so in...well, for being so happy, but she still found herself a little embarrassed for just how happy she was.</p><p>She quickened her pace and in a few moments she was at Catra’s side. She quietly took her hand in her own, and pursed her lips together when Catra’s ears perked up in surprise. Catra interlocked their fingers and Adora felt a swell of reassurance.</p><p>Had she always felt this giddy around her? In the days leading up to Prime’s demise, she couldn’t help but notice when Catra wasn’t touching her; her shoulder, her hand, her leg, her face. Adora had latched onto Catra just as much. But that was all subconscious; it was natural, unspoken. With the silence finally shattered, every touch felt charged with twenty times more affection. Every move felt purposeful.</p><p>The two stopped. Just a little under a month ago, the two of them had taken a moment to breathe in that the Horde, that Prime, the war...was over. The valley stayed just as bright; the magic danced and skipped and hopped around, glowing and taking itself in.</p><p>Adora noticed Catra gazing at her, and noticed that she too couldn’t hide a smile. The two laughed, and Catra sat down. Adora, having not let go of Catra’s hand, sat beside her. Her arm brushed up against Catra’s, and they leaned into each other.</p><p>The sun was so warm on her back, but never uncomfortable: cozy. Adora leaned her head on Catra, her breath slowing. She felt Catra stiffen slightly, and then flow like water from hesitation to steadiness as she moved her arms from Adora’s and wrapped one around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. In a fluid motion, Adora slipped her arms around Catra and curled into her, closing her eyes. She felt Catra kiss the top of her head, and she was out.</p><p>~</p><p>Each time Catra touched her it was like the failsafe was back inside of her; her chest suddenly feeling very full, a shortness of breath that she needed to consciously breathe through. But never anything painful. To the contrary, it felt like everything Adora felt, experienced...it was all radiating from the center and filling her with a happy, warm energy. </p><p>Touch had been the only thing that could comfort either of them in the evening. When Adora had flashbacks of Angella, or the portal, or the lingering memory of the gash Prime had given her; or when Catra would jolt awake from the phantom voices of the hive ringing around her head or jabbing reminisions of tasing Entrapta, grabbing Lonnie, Hordak attacking her; the only thing that could steady either of them was holding one or the other. It turned out Catra had missed Adora at nightfall as well, and while it took a little getting used to reestablishing sleeping together, it was cathartic, comforting.</p><p>Adora’s eyes flickered slightly and she gazed up to Catra, whose hand had been gently stroking the back of her head.</p><p>“You’re lucky your hair is so thin,” she mused, nudging the knuckle of her finger against Adora’s ponytail holder. “Doesn’t it hurt to have your hair up all the time?”</p><p>Adora smiled. “It’s thicker when it’s She-Ra, and longer too.” </p><p>She let go of Catra and stretched back, yawning. “Sorry,” she said, mid-yawn. </p><p>Last night hadn’t been good for either of them. They both awoke replaying memories of Shadow Weaver in their heads, and after some hissed and tense disagreements, lay awake together, exhausted but unable to shut their eyes. It had been Catra to dose off first, and Adora wasn’t able to catch up to her on sleep.</p><p>Catra balled her fist and pressed it against Adora’s shoulder. “Don’t be,” she said. “Unless you didn’t mean to drool on me.”</p><p>“I don’t drool,” Adora protested, quickly touching the side of her mouth.</p><p>Catra laughed. “Then how come I end up with damp fur after I wake up?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Adora said. “Maybe because you’re so hot that you’re always sweating-”</p><p>Catra’s brow furrowed, then let it pass, dropping her eyelids slightly. “You think I’m hot?”</p><p>Adora started to scoff but her voice caught. Catra leaned into her, lifting her hand next to Adora’s face. She kept it there for a moment, and Adora pressed against it. </p><p>When Catra pressed her lips to hers, Adora closed her eyes from sheer happiness. She kissed back softly, feeling her heart radiate and glow to her fingertips. Catra’s other arm traced over Adora, reaching over and clutching her jacket gently.</p><p>Adora felt herself smile in the kiss, and cringed slightly. She expected Catra to break off and laugh, but instead she felt Catra’s hand move from her face and tighten onto her jacket.</p><p>Adora opened her eyes curiously, and saw she had gained a few feet since she last had them open...and that Catra was clinging to her for fear of falling.</p><p>“Why did you transform?” Catra asked loudly as Adora exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"I- I didn’t!” she said. “Or, at least, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“What do you mean, you didn’t mean to? I thought you could control when you transformed!”</p><p>“Of course I can,” Adora said, frustrated. “But…” she trailed off, suddenly sheepish.</p><p>“But what?” Catra asked, but then Adora saw her eyes widen slightly. A smirk grew on her face.</p><p>“Catra-”</p><p>“Did me kissing you transform you to She-Ra?”</p><p>Adora felt her face heat up. “No!” she insisted, then paused. “Well, I mean maybe.” she said quietly.</p><p>Catra laughed, and it brought a smile back to Adora’s face. She glanced down and saw Catra had...quite a few feet before reaching the ground.</p><p>Her eyebrows lowered and she smiled at Catra, whose grip had only gotten tighter the more she teased Adora. </p><p>She looked at her smugly, and then quickly moved her arms out from where they had instinctually held her girlfriend.</p><p>“Agh!” Catra exclaimed mid-laugh, and scrambled to press her legs against Adora. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I thought cats landed on their feet,” Adora teased. </p><p>Catra scowled at her. Then her smirk returned.</p><p>Before Adora had time to react, Catra straddled her legs around Adora’s waist and let her hands meet each other, embracing Adora more closely than the two had ever been in the daytime.</p><p>Adora’s face flushed as Catra pressed her forehead against her. Then Adora playfully pressed back. Catra kissed her nose. Adora kissed her lips. The two kept stealing kisses from another as the afternoon sun reached its peak and the flowers shook whimsically around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want this to turn into an exclusive fluff montage of just moments where this continues habitually by accident, or where either Adora, Catra, and maybe Glimmer and Bow totally use it to their advantage. Because they absolutely would.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER TWO BECAUSE I LOVE THESE STUPID GAYS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra didn’t bring it up, but Adora could feel her repressing a smile each time they weren’t looking at each other. Adora tried to put it out of mind and just act natural, but sometimes when she thought too much about it, or let her mind wander, she’d feel her chest fill up and her face get warm.</p><p>She was wandering Shadow Weaver’s garden, looking for some herbs. Catra in her newfound freedom had surprisingly gravitated towards throwing things together in the kitchen, and while the two normally swore not to enter the garden without one another, the recipe had called for something they had neglected to pick earlier.</p><p>Adora paced the garden cautiously, glancing around. She had no idea how Shadow Weaver had organized it, but she was anxious to find the missing parsley and go back to the kitchen.</p><p>She knelt down next to a bush and looked at the ground. There weren’t any labels on anything, and it’s not like Adora could tell what was parsley. There were some stalks of something sticking up from the ground.</p><p>“This could be it...I wish Catra had drawn me a picture or something…”</p><p>Something moved behind her and Adora turned her head so quickly she stumbled and fell. She gasped and her eyes darted around the garden, expecting to find a shadow receding or Shadow Weaver standing at the fountain.</p><p>But there was nothing.</p><p>The sight of bushes and stillness didn’t quell Adora’s anxieties. She stood up and started mechanically checking the undersides, insides of bushes for the source. She roughly pushed past branches, snapping and shaking loose leaves off in the process.</p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>She yelped and jumped up, instinctively backing up and assuming a fighting stance.</p><p>But it was only Glimmer, who looked confused and slightly annoyed. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m trying to find something Catra asked for...but I don’t know where it is,” Adora said. “Some kind of herb...parsley?”</p><p>Glimmer walked over past the fountain where there was a small bed of plant life. She lifted her hands and a small bundle of greens lifted from the ground. Twisting her finger, the roots and soil did away and embedded back into the ground. Glimmer flicked her wrist slightly and the green plants were dunked unceremoniously into the fountain. She moved them to Adora, and when Adora blinked and opened her palm dumbly, shoved them in her hand.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, not hiding the irate in her voice.</p><p>Adora didn’t answer; she all but near bolted out of the garden. She ran past guards and down hallways back to the kitchen.</p><p>Catra was knelt over, grabbing something out of a shelf. She barely glanced Adora’s way when she entered.</p><p>“Hey,” Adora exhaled. “Found it.”</p><p>Catra turned and stopped when she saw Adora’s face. “Are you all right?” she said, confused. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>Adora shook her head. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Catra took the parsley apprehensively, and replaced it with her own hand. She gave Adora a small squeeze. Adora felt tears spring to her eyes, and she shook them back. The pit in her stomach hadn’t faded.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>The question was more of a statement than anything else. Adora took a breath in, trying to fill her stomach. “I...thought I heard Shadow Weaver.”</p><p>Catra stared at Adora, waiting for her to continue. When Adora didn’t, Catra squeezed her hand again.</p><p>“She’s gone.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Catra squeezed a third time and held it. “We won’t go unless it’s together,” she said.</p><p>Adora nodded. Catra reached up and brushed some of her loose hair back, pulling out a small stick. “Did you get lost looking for this?” Catra laughed.</p><p>Adora smiled sheepishly. “Glimmer helped,” she said.</p><p>Catra glanced over Adora’s shoulder and smiled. “Thanks,” Catra said.</p><p>She set the parsley down and grabbed a knife. She set it down and tugged Adora close. She leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered softly in Adora’s ear.”<br/>Adora simultaneously felt the space in her stomach fill and her entire body glow. She blinked and heard the clatter of pots fall around her, clanging into one another loudly. She looked down and saw Catra back up, eyes wide open.</p><p>“Adora!”</p><p>Adora turned around to see Glimmer standing in the doorway. She had been irritated before, but now she looked angry. “Are you guys just spending today wrecking different areas of Bright Moon?”</p><p>It was one thing for this to become a habit. It was another thing for Catra to have collateral to tease her. But for Glimmer to find out? Adora glanced over at Catra, who looked to share the opinion that they didn’t need the other half of the Best Friend squad to know this.</p><p>Adora looked at Glimmer silently. She reached above her and steadied the pot-hanger so that its squeaky noise would cease and it would stop rowing back and forth. She ducked her head and stepped out from underneath...and very quickly walked out of the kitchen away from Catra and past Glimmer.</p><p>“Adora!” Glimmer called after her, then turned back to Catra. “Do you want to explain? I just found her tearing up the garden, and now you’re both making a mess in here!”</p><p>“Long story,” Catra grumbled. She turned around quickly and began picking up the pots. “Sorry, I’ll clean this up.”<br/>Glimmer stared at Catra, noticing her tail standing upright, giving a small involuntary flick. Her eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Glimmer asked.</p><p>Catra stumbled slightly.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Catra insisted, a little too quickly to be convincing to Glimmer. She was blushing despite the fixed annoyed expression on her face. She exhaled deeply, and reached up to hang the pots back up.</p><p>A smile emerged on Glimmer, and she ran off to confide her growing suspicions to Bow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora buried her face in the mattress. She had managed to save her embarrassment up until she returned to her room, but now that she was there, she was able to revel in her humiliation.</p>
<p>She tensed up each time she heard footsteps, but the bulk of them passed by the room quickly. When Catra entered, Adora glanced up and sighed.</p>
<p>“Did Glimmer ask about-”</p>
<p>Catra cut her off by shaking her head. “No, she didn’t. She just asked if we were okay.”</p>
<p>Adora laughed nervously. Catra didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“We...are okay, right?”</p>
<p>Catra flicked her tail and she bit back a grin. “Yeah, we’re fine. You’re just a bit of a mess.”</p>
<p>Adora hid her hands in her face. “It’s not like I’m trying to be like this,” she said, the sound barely escaping between her fingers. </p>
<p>Catra laughed and she sat next to Adora. “I know,” she said. “It’s very flattering though; to know that I’m causing you to transform.”</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you’re not embarrassed too,” Adora said. “God, if Bow and Glimmer find out…”</p>
<p>“They won’t,” Catra insisted.</p>
<p>Adora moved her hands from her face and glared at her girlfriend. “How? If the four of us keep hanging out and I keep transforming in front of them they’re going to put two and two together.”</p>
<p>Catra caught Adora’s hands as they extended in front of her for emphasis. “They aren’t going to find out,” Catra said, “because we aren’t going to touch in front of them.”</p>
<p>Adora blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“Until you get used to this...until you get used to us...to me…” Catra said, looking down at her hands, “...we won’t touch each other. We aren’t going to do anything that could set you off and have them laughing at you for the next year.”</p>
<p>Adora felt her face drain color. She didn’t want this. “Won’t they be suspicious if all of a sudden we’re just not touching each other?”</p>
<p>Catra shrugged. “They’re probably just as enamored with each other as we are,” she said. “It’s just that neither Bow or Sparkles transforms into an eight-foot tall princess when they’re embarrassed.”</p>
<p>Adora scowled. “I’m not <em> embarrassed </em>,” she said. “And they’ll probably notice something’s up.”</p>
<p>“So we’ll have to play it off,” Catra said. “Make up for the physical with something else. Replace hand holding with words; exchange hugs with gifts. Switch out cuddling and caresses with helping each other out.”</p>
<p>As she listed out her plan, her nails were lightly etching over Adora’s hand. She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You’re talking a lot of game for someone who hasn’t let go of my hand.”</p>
<p>Catra let go, and Adora wished she hadn’t said anything.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to be easy,” Catra muttered and Adora nodded half heartedly.</p>
<p>“It’s better than having Bow and Glimmer on our case.”</p>
<p>“Considering how much they teased me when I first started being friends with them, I’d say you’re right about that.”</p>
<p>Adora laughed. “You should have seen us the first few months. They are obsessed with teaching me about things we don’t have in the Horde.”</p>
<p>Catra smiled politely. Adora felt a small twang of regret, but brushed it aside. Instinctively, she reached out for Catra’s shoulder but stopped short.</p>
<p>
  <em> Replace with words. </em>
</p>
<p>Adora inhaled and made to speak, but she didn’t know what to say. So she faltered off.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here,” she said quietly, after a moment of silence between the two. </p>
<p>Catra exhaled. “I am too.”</p>
<p>The two sat quietly for a while yet. Adora leaned against Catra and sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to stop touching you,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Catra’s eyes met Adora’s. She could feel electricity run between them. Adora sat up and took hold of Catra’s wrists. She noticed Catra holding her breath. Apprehensively, she leaned in, close to Catra’s face. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to Catra’s.</p>
<p>“See?” she said, moving closer to put her body over Catra’s, “I’m not transforming. I’m all right.”</p>
<p>She pushed down on Catra, who gave a small yelp as she lay down on the bed. Adora hovered above her. She was looking into Catra’s eyes, but couldn’t read them. She couldn’t tell what she was thinking, and it was scary.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be fine,” Adora continued. “Just as long as we’re careful-”</p>
<p>Catra sprang up and kissed Adora square on the lips in the middle of her sentence. Adora’s eyes widened. Catra intertwined her fingers into Adora’s hair and pushed her back so that she was on top of her.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes as Adora transformed back into She-Ra, but couldn’t help a smirk as Adora sputtered and groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>“Unless you want Bow and Glimmer to find out,” Catra said in a light, airy voice, “we can’t be physical.”</p>
<p>“That was cheap,” Adora spat at her. </p>
<p>“I needed to prove a point!” Catra insisted.</p>
<p>Adora groaned. “I’m tired of this; I just want to fix it.”</p>
<p>Catra batted at Adora’s considerably longer ponytail. “Sorry Princess,” she said, twirling the end around her finger. “Until you calm down about being my girlfriend, you’ll just have to make do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, like you aren’t also happy about it,” Adora said sarcastically. “You just can’t turn into a princess over it.”</p>
<p>Catra laughed. “Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Why do you think I want to help you hide this from them?”</p>
<p>She leaned in close. “I want to make fun of you on my own.”</p>
<p>Adora grimaced. She expected Catra to kiss her again but instead she just batted her tail. She grabbed one of the pillows behind her and swatted Catra in the face with it. Standing up as Catra fell back sputtering, Adora walked to the waterfall.</p>
<p>“What was that for?”</p>
<p>Adora didn’t say anything; only barely held back the smile growing on her face. Just as she expected, Catra walked over to her side. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to take it out on me that you can’t control yourself-”</p>
<p>Adora bent over and cut Catra’s words off short with a kiss. She extended her arms over Catra’s shoulders, pulling her in. She felt Catra’s arms curl in against her chest as her lips fumbled to kiss back.</p>
<p>Holding her steady, Adora broke off and grinned at Catra. “You’re just as emotional as I am,” she laughed.</p>
<p>Catra squinted her eyes and groaned. Adora brushed some of her hair out of her face affectionately. Catra lightly swatted her hand away.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little,” she muttered. “But that doesn’t mean this isn’t going to be a problem for us later.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re just glad that you’re not going to be the one teased over this,” Adora laughed. </p>
<p>Catra groaned. Adora leaned in again. “No more sneak attacks,” Adora said.</p>
<p>Catra nodded, but Adora didn’t pull away.</p>
<p>“Until I can learn to control this,” she breathed into Catra, throwing her words back at her, “I guess I’ll just have to get used to you in secret.” </p>
<p>She smiled as Catra’s face turned red.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer burst into Bow’s room. He jumped, losing his place in the paper he was reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you.” Glimmer quickly made her way to Bow’s side, lightly placing her hands on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow sighed and put the paper down. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, did you hear that crash a little bit ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow raised his eyebrows. “Uh...no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer faltered a little. “Well, I found Adora tearing up the garden and followed her to the kitchen. Catra kissed her cheek and she turned into She-Ra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, picking her energy back up. “I was confused at first, but remember after Prime was defeated? Adora came out as She-Ra. And Adora told us that she and Catra had kissed while at the heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in, eyes beaming. She was quiet, until Bow realized she was waiting for his response. “Uh, yeah? What does Horde Prime have to do with Adora tearing up the garden?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m getting at!” Glimmer shook his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you getting at?” Bow asked, moving his arm away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that Adora turns into She-Ra when she gets kissed!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer started to laugh. Bow snorted and laughed too. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t know for sure,” Glimmer said. “But, I mean, would it really surprise you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Bow said. “That’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer closed her eyes and nodded. “I know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snickered. “Okay, so I don’t think we can actually make fun of them for this unless we see it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>see it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you know what I mean. Actually see it and make sure it’s true.” Bow leaned back in his chair. “Besides, it’s always more fun to tease Catra when she doesn’t have a good response to argue against.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if we corner Adora and ask her, you know she’ll basically confirm it,” Glimmer reminded him. “She’s so bad at acting inconspicuous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow paused. “Do you think they’re trying to figure out how to cover it up right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer shrugged. “I don’t know. I left to find you after Adora left and Catra cleaned up the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clean up the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, as Adora turned into She-Ra, she slammed her head against the pot-holder above and knocked over a bunch of pots. And then she ran away without bothering to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow’s eyes lit up. “Oh, she absolutely turns into She-Ra when Catra kisses her. You should have started with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer laughed. “It’s been a while since we had a mission,” she said. “Let’s investigate this and plan how we’re going to never let it go for </span>
  <em>
    <span>either </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't kiss your girlfriend without asking or while they're in the middle of talking it's not cute or romantic. And it might make one of you turn into an eight foot tall muscular princess with the power to level spaceships in the middle of an asteroid storm.<br/>I didn't like this chapter very much until the end but with what I'm planning it's gonna be worth it I promise. Emphasis.<br/>Also happy two weeks of Catradora canon! The only good thing of 2020.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ONE THOUSAAAAAND KUDOS!!!!! Thank you guys so much! I'm so beyond thrilled and ecstatic! It's a little surreal to be completely honest.<br/>I hope you enjoy this. No guarantees on when the next chapter can come out, but hopefully this'll tide you over. (School is still in session and I still have lessons to write &amp; film...)<br/>Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To Glimmer and Bow’s utter disappointment, Catra and Adora showed absolutely zero confirmation of their suspicions. The two were nearly inseparable, but not once did Adora even give a hint of transformation. Glimmer reported that she had seen Catra in the war room and when Adora entered to drop off a plate of food only ruffled Catra’s hair before sitting beside her. Bow recounted Adora and Catra walking through the Bright Moon halls together, and despite the two laughing and talking and clearly being happy, She-Ra didn’t make a guest appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were determined to see it in action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four had agreed to meet to go over a supplies request for Elberon. It had been surprisingly lengthy and detailed, so they decided to split the request into sections and relay possible solutions after familiarizing themselves with details for each part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer had probably been the most surprised when Catra suggested the four of them spend time together after they agreed on a plan, but Bow wasn’t about to deny that he had held his breath as Catra bent over Adora to cross reference something. Adora barely seemed to register Catra was that close to her; she was so engrossed in her paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that sound like a plan, Adora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded, not ripping her eyes from the paper. Catra swatted at her ponytail and wandered off. “Let’s meet at 6:30,” she had said airly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 6:26. Bow kept anxiously looking at his tracker pad’s clock as Glimmer paced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I saw it,” she lamented for the third time that day. “I just can’t believe how good they are at hiding it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure they are hiding it,” Bow mumbled, tapping his pad. “Maybe they really don’t have anything to hide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer let out a sigh. “You’re probably right,” she said, frowning. “We would have seen Adora crack by now if they were keeping a secret that embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow nodded. “Let’s just keep an eye on how things are today and relay anything we see tomorrow. We especially need to keep tabs on them when they think they’re alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll focus on Catra again if you still have Adora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Bow set his tracker pad down. “No, I think that Catra will start to get suspicious. I mean, we know Adora doesn’t notice anything when she’s focused on something. Let’s switch off tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer was going to interject but was cut short as Catra and Adora walked in. They seemed indifferent. Bow noticed they weren’t holding hands, but walked in synchronization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora poised herself at the table as Catra took the seat beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, let’s do this,” Adora said. “Glimmer, you had the first section about the food shortage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer glanced at Bow and exhaled. She pulled out the section and started flipping through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The main concern is probably one you’re familiar with,” she said, pulling out a paper she had covered in notes. “The animals have been eating almost all the orchards that Elberon has been maintaining for the last several hundred years, so suddenly there’s just not enough to sustain both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused. “It’s mostly concern for the apples. Elberon has treated apples as a staple for a while, and even though I was able to sort through a lot of the things detailed in here, they don’t seem to have any other main food to use as a staple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone raised their eyebrows. “Apples as a staple?” Bow asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer shrugged. “Yeah, it’s weird. Apples don’t last very long. And the animals have been eating them like candy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow, you have to remember they had apples all over the place when we liberated them,” Adora interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Catra added. “Scorpia almost slipped on one when…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra fell silent. Glimmer looked at the three of them, who were pointedly not looking at each other...or at Glimmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora pursed her lips. Catra continued to stare at the table in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Bow said quietly. “Just that when we liberated Elberon and they threw that party for us, they served a lot of apple-based things. I didn’t remember until Adora brought it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer’s eyes darted to Adora, then to Catra. “Okay,” she said, starting to get frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways,” she continued, “I was thinking that they need a more sustainable staple, one with a longer shelf life. Adora, we can collaborate on what to do about the apples in a bit, since it involves the animals and magic, but because Elberon is located by Thaymor, I was thinking we could ask the two to collaborate with the surplus wheat that Thaymor reported having.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer gave her a half hearted smile. “The rest of the food issues were minor things, just referencing the animals. I’m sure it’s been put into more detail in your report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora pulled out a small stack of papers and Glimmer had to refrain from rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez Adora,” she said as Adora began to change the layout of the holograms in front of them. “When did you find the time to make this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora stood back as an animal was projected before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the size of the animals that have been wandering into Elberon,” she said. “They haven’t been seen in years. The magic was keeping them dormant, but since the magic’s been released, they’ve followed its path. It’s been erratic and unpredictable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      Catra’s fingers stroked Adora’s arm. “Is that too much?” she whispered in Adora’s ear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      She bit down on her lobe, tugging it slightly. Adora had gasped out, and shook her head as best she could. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      "No,” she said, breathy. “That’s not making me transform.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora's eyes widened at her sudden memory from an hour earlier and paused. She checked to see if everyone was still listening, and continued, hoping she would steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The magic has affected almost every corner of Etheria in ways that we couldn’t have imagined. It’s obviously impossible to </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s starting to look like entire infrastructures need to be reconfigured across Bright Moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      Catra had pulled Adora in toward her the moment Adora returned to grab her things. “Good job,” she cooed. “I was sold on your performance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      Adora leaned into the touch. “I had to focus really hard,” she admitted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      “I can tell.” Catra’s lips were so close to Adora’s, but she kept them at bay. She lightly traced her claws across Adora’s neck and Adora shivered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      “I hate not being able to touch you,” Adora said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      Catra smiled. “You can touch me now,” she said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dared a glance at Catra. “We can focus this meeting on addressing the short term needs of Elberon, but this request is just showing the larger, underlying issues at hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      “Do you think it would be obvious if we walked in together?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      "No, I don’t think so. She-Ra isn’t here, and it’ll keep up the impression that nothing’s wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      “Okay. No, stop, it’s already 6:20, no more kisses!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>      “One more for good luck?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora inhaled sharply. She felt herself slipping. Catra raised her eyebrows and her eyes darted to Bow. Adora bit her tongue, maintaining her gaze on Catra to try and focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra held back from smacking a hand to her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer looked at Bow. His eyes were wide and he had been trying to keep a smile from tugging the corners of his lips. Glimmer couldn’t help but grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora shakily continued, trying to ignore their pointed looks. “I think that we need to, uhm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly looked down at her papers, hoping no one would notice that she was checking some of her notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to cross reference the issues that Elberon has been having with Erlandia and Thaymor and compile a full report about the ways magic has been impacting Bright Moon, both for wide-scale things and everyday life. We need to do this relatively soon and present it to the Princess Alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra interjected, trying to divert attention away from Adora. “Don’t you think it’s a little early to start expecting the other kingdoms to do the same?” she asked. “People are still in the midst of recovering from the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer looked at each other again and Catra felt slight agitation. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree </span>
  </em>
  <span>with what she was saying; the magic would prove to be a bigger problem if it was this unpredictable and causing entire villages to lose surplus, especially since she knew Elberon wasn’t able to hold off aggression from animals with their technology. She just needed the two of them to stop staring at Adora and putting things together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this is something that’s going to be impossible to catch up to if it gets out of hand,” Bow said. He pulled out his tracker pad and jotted some things down. “Adora, I’m assuming that you already drafted what Bright Moon should present to the Princess Alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprising absolutely no one, Adora nodded and gestured to her stack of papers. “Right here. I just used Elberon as the introduction since it was the first confirmed chipped township, and people had been there already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer groaned. “Great. I guess that means we get to add even more to our checklists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rested her head on the table in front of her. “Please make sure you send a copy of that to the General as well, and include Netossa and Spinerella, since you know they’ll want to be involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded, and swiped the animal off the hologram table. The room was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can go next,” Bow said, his voice cracking a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his tracker pad and readjusted the zoom. “Thankfully this was simple enough, compared to everything else you two seemed to have encountered,” he said, referencing Glimmer and Adora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The report shows the architecture of Elberon is connected to the food and animals,” he said. “The buildings aren’t going to be able to withstand any stampedes, and after seeing how big those animals are, I can believe it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked to Adora. “Thanks for showing that,” he said. “It brought this into perspective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nodded, and Bow looked back at the pad. “Thankfully, the orchards are in a field outside of Elberon, and there hasn’t been any reported agitation between the civilians and animals. But there needs to be a plan set in place to prevent any damage if it comes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could build a gate,” Adora offered. “Mermista could-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow shook his head. “I already asked Mermista what the best option could be with constructing a gate of that size and power. Since the gate is powered by her Runestone, Elberon doesn’t have that option. Beside, the Sea Gate can get worn down after awhile, as we know from…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice trailed off and the room fell uncomfortably silent again. No one said anything for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stood up. “Adora, could you bring up the animal again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora quickly waved her hand up, bringing the monumental hologram back. Catra cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The people of Elberon don’t have the weapon capability to stave off an attack from these animals. I mean, you can see how huge they are. They have tanks, but besides that, they only use weaker, far range weaponry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at Bow. “Sorry, Arrow-Boy,” she apologized in deadpan, “but arrows wouldn’t cut it against a stampede of animals this size.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow furrowed his eyebrows. “I know that,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra frowned. She had meant that to be a joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously there are reservations against using tanks,” she continued, digging a claw into her palm, “since the animals haven’t been observed enough to have a consistent reaction when angered. But I’ve planned on contacting Entrapta to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning on contacting Entrapta too, to develop some tech for reinforcing the perimeter,” Bow interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra started to smile, but Bow continued. “I was going to get to that, because I hadn’t finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra felt a rush pass over her forehead down her spine. “Sorry,” she mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already contacted my dads about any First Ones records for these animals or the way the old magic used to work on Etheria,” he said. “Hopefully they can help us on that front, with both what to prep for some sort of gate or methods of defense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later we could compare notes and write a request for Entrapta together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, avoiding their gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you think you could get that by?” Adora asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra gave Adora an exasperated glance. “I dunno, do you want to work on it tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow, we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>tomorrow,” Glimmer hissed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow choked. “Ah, yeah, our date! I...forgot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora and Catra stared at the two of them as they went back and forth for a while. Adora’s eyes slowly panned to Catra, who pointedly refused to return the look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...does that mean we’re done?” Adora asked as soon as she could find a lull in the conversation between Glimmer and Bow, who had quickly begun to talk as though the second half of their friend group wasn’t in the room. “Do you want us to leave you two alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Bow and Glimmer shouted back quickly, then looked at each other nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grimaced in surprise. Catra’s tail thumped against the floor, and swished behind her, agitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...do you guys want a second to...work whatever you have going on before we hang out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow and Glimmer stared at each other, and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could probably all use a break,” Glimmer sighed, lifting her fingers to her forehead. “This is obviously going to be more complicated than we thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra scoffed, then looked back down guiltily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s going to be more complicated, we should probably get started on it now,” Adora said, but was met with glares from everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, we could just, push it to tomorrow,” she laughed nervously. “Good talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra pushed her seat away from the table and left the room. Adora looked after her, then back at Bow and Glimmer, who looked dumbstruck. Smiling awkwardly, Adora got up and gestured loosely to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...gonna go check on her,” she said, before turning and rushing after Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that could have gone better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, silently kicking herself for nearly breaking in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer waited for the door to shut behind her before slamming her head into the table again. “That was a disaster,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like this is wrong,” Bow said. “We shouldn’t be using meetings like this to joke around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bow, even besides joking, that meeting was just awkward!” Glimmer groaned, and rolled her head over so she could see him without lifting it from the table. “Do you think Catra was annoyed I gave her the weapons section? Did she seem annoyed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow let out an indecisive noise and Glimmer pressed her face back into the table with a groan. “I just think we all need to get used to each other,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think tonight will be awkward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow made a similar noise and Glimmer groaned again. “I think it’ll be fine if we just give it a little bit of time,” he said. “Let all of us calm down a little before we’re in the mood to hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer nodded. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stay like that for a moment before they simultaneously start laughing, besides themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you- did you see Adora keep looking at Catra when she was talking about the magic being impossible to control?!” Glimmer cackled, barely able to get the words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra was </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the floor,” Bow gasped, before devolving into more hysterics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer shook her head. “I gotta hand it to Adora,” she said, beginning to giggle. “She really managed to push through that one. I was sure she was going to crack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow nodded, his shoulders shaking from laughter. The two looked at each other, and snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were slick, but can’t hide forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer shook her head again and grinned devilishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora raced down the hallway. She hadn’t caught sight of Catra, but figured she was either going to the kitchen or their room. She poked her head in the kitchen but didn’t see her bent over grabbing supplies for cooking, so she turned and started up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervous energy started tugging at her and she smiled. Each time one of them went to their room now, it meant privacy...it meant they could embrace each other. It meant they could kiss again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora had suspected the association with going to her room while knowing what was awaiting them could transform her into She-Ra, and after Catra had stopped laughing, the two agreed that they wouldn’t push things too far each time they were able to steal a moment together. And since they were only going to be together for a second before rejoining Glimmer and Bow, she didn’t expect much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the nervous energy persisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked lightly on the door and opened it slowly. Catra was sitting against the wall, gazing into the water wearily. She still hadn’t gotten used to an open body of water in their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora turned and closed the door behind her. She looked back to see Catra had stood up, and was walking over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes as Catra’s claws brushed into her hair, pushing it back. Catra leaned in. Adora could almost feel her fangs on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very, very, close,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora let a small breath escape her. “I know,” she said. “I didn’t know if I was going to make it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s claws moved from her head and traced lightly down the side of Adora’s face. She shuddered as Catra put her thumb onto Adora’s lower lip, taking her chin in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We probably don’t have a ton of time,” Adora said, taunting Catra’s hand away by feigning to bite her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra backed away slightly, but still seemed stoic. “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That meeting was a mess,” she said. “It felt like every two seconds we were skirting around the fact I used to try to kill you three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s eyes looked around nervously. “Yeah, we need to figure out how to...talk around that,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even worried about talking around it,” Catra said, “but going silent when it comes up isn’t exactly helping to make this normal. It’s hard to move forward when it keeps popping up to bite me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Adora hesitated before taking hold of Catra’s hand. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll try and stop doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra didn’t look at Adora, but squeezed her hand back, as though to say thank you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora gave her hand a small tug. “Let’s go back,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Glimmer and Bow are done yelling at each other for forgetting their date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora raised her eyebrows. “You think they were arguing over a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. That’s what they were talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grimaced. “I don’t think it was about a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra looked at Adora. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had pointed out that Glimmer kept following you around. And they shouted at me when I asked if they wanted us to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora sighed. “I think they’re probably talking about...She-Ra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra didn’t say anything; she just stared at Adora blankly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then we’ll have to bring our A-game right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Adora and Catra arrived at a small room, Glimmer and Bow had already taken a spot on the couch. Bow was sitting with Glimmer’s head in his lap. When the two walked in, they glanced over, as though they were surprised to be joined by them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get up,” Glimmer said, lifting her head and pulling her legs in. Adora snickered, but suppressed it as quickly as it had come up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s fine,” she said, taking a seat on the floor against the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra slid into the open spot Glimmer had made. “Thanks cutie,” Catra said, swatting at Adora’s hair. Mechanically, Adora leaned into Catra’s leg for a brief moment before sitting back normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow looked at each other, disappointed. Catra tapped Adora with her leg and the two smirked. Before returning, they reminded each other of the small infractions they had subconsciously snuck into their days back in the Horde, when the threat of Shadow Weaver catching them together loomed over them. Sure, they were grappling with the effects years later, but in moments like that? Disguising their affections was something more familiar than embracing each other in their sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra pulled her leg up onto the couch, and that was it for the allotted contact in front of Glimmer and Bow. “Are we watching something,” Adora asked. “I can go set it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Bow said, tapping away on his tracker pad. “I rigged this to serve as a remote just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you two were pretty busy talking about your ‘date’,” Catra said coyly. “How do we know you just wanted the meeting to end so you could mess around with the tech?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer froze and shot a glance to Bow, who returned it nervously. He quickly pressed the touch screen and a projection emerged in front of the four of them. Adora was able to hide a laugh as the loading sound echoed throughout the room. The two looked discouraged. Maybe they wouldn’t have to bring their A-game the whole night; they had played a good offensive right off the bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She settled back against the couch as the lights dimmed. The film began, but she heard a mewling that didn’t seem to match up with the visuals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bow tilted his head and Glimmer sat up again. Bow paused the film and Adora turned to look past behind the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melog wandered in, and upon seeing Adora immediately pressed her face against hers, nuzzling and pushing Adora back. Catra and Adora watched in horror as Melog plopped</span>
  <span> into Adora’s lap, curling up and licking her paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them slowly peered over to look at Bow and Glimmer. As Melog swung her tail happily, their two friends beamed gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much for their offense.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These fucking Disasters I love them so much.</p>
<p>Literally wrote this in a day (I had been WAITING for it...I hope you enjoyed that little mess in their plans!) and ended up DOUBLING the word count of the total fic with this chapter alone. You're welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mistakenly used the wrong pronouns for Melog last chapter -- it’s been updated and fixed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days go like this:</p>
<p>Adora sits down. Melog plops their head in her lap. Adora pets them quickly and pushes them away. Melog presses against her hand, inadvertently getting Adora to pet them again. Adora moves her hand away, and Melog puts their paws on Adora, bats their tail against Adora repeatedly, or rear back on their hind legs and slam into Adora completely. As Adora sighs, groans, or tumbles down, Bow and Glimmer will share a look, jab each other, or try to refrain from bursting out into laughter. Catra will either scrunch up her face, facepalm, or furiously begin busying herself, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible despite her face growing bright red.</p>
<p>Each time Catra wasn’t in the same room as the two, the situation was <em> worse </em>. If Adora was reading applications of requests from the towns of Bright Moon, Melog would bound in and knock the stack of papers over. If Adora was in the middle of making edits for the proposal the four will be presenting to the Princess Alliance, Melog would sit on the papers, or take the pen from Adora and actively refuse to give it back. Adora had begun to quickly close doors behind her when she was going to work, which only resulted in Melog scratching and howling outside the door.</p>
<p>And that’s exactly what was happening right now.</p>
<p>Adora pressed her finger against her head as she tried to ignore the scraping of the door and concentrate on the document. Catra and Bow were still finalizing compiling the research from Lance and George, but Nettossa and Spinerella had noted numerous considerations to make to her proposal. The numerous were overwhelmingly from Nettossa; Spinerella had simply pointed out to Adora that Erelandia had to consider the effect of magic with the townspeople’s ties to the nature nearby. Which was something that had slipped her mind <em> entirely </em>.</p>
<p>She hunched over the paper, making a note to request the Academy of Historic Enterprises to begin researching the effects of magic spores to mushrooms, when the door behind her creaked open.</p>
<p>Adora quickly started to consolidate her papers. “No, no, no no no-”</p>
<p>Too late. Melog bolted into the room and slammed against her chair. The chair pushed forward on its front legs, pressing Adora against the table. It took her breath for a moment, but sent her hands flying in front of her, knocking her notes and copious amounts of pens and highlighters across the table and onto the floor. It was a familiar mess that would mark the 13th time Adora had to put everything back together.</p>
<p>Angrily, Adora whipped her head around to see who had opened the door for the needy cat. Glimmer was standing by the door, still from the surprise of seeing the impact. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you teleport in,” Adora groaned as Melog began to paw at the table.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Glimmer said sheepishly, joining Adora by taking a chair. “I just wanted to check up on how you were doing.”</p>
<p>Adora glared at her, then started to regather her work. “I’m making the edits that Nettossa and Spinerella gave me,” she said. “They pointed out how we needed to start studying the impact of magic on civilians in addition to food sources and animals. Do you have any cross-reference information for the people of Thaymor if their people are also connected to nature in the same way Erelandia is? Because I was thinking…”</p>
<p>Off on a tangent of verbalizing as she restructured and reorganized her papers and settled back into her work, Glimmer subtly flipped her communication pad up so Adora was in frame.</p>
<p>Bow’s cue to begin.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. He and Catra were on the other side of Bright Moon, going over the final touches on synthesizing the architectural structure that would work with Elberon and the weapons Bright Moon’s kingdom had access to to create a gate. His dads didn’t have too much luck finding information on the animals, so they had to go off of what people had been observing and hope for the best.</p>
<p>Catra was in the middle of scribbling something down when Bow hit a small record button on his tracker, disguising the sound as part of the notes he had been transferring to their shared section. “So,” he said. “How have you...been these past few days?”</p>
<p>Catra looked up, raising an eyebrow. “It’s been fine,” she said curtly, then looked back down, engrossing herself back in her work.</p>
<p>Bow frowned. “You seem pretty focused there,” he said. “Something up?”</p>
<p>Catra groaned. “I hate paperwork. When I became…”</p>
<p>She trailed off, looking over to the side. Bow gave an encouraging smile. “It’s okay,” he said. “We don’t have to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Catra exhaled sharply. “When I was second in the Horde, I was given a ridiculous amount of paperwork. I didn’t do any of it. It was a waste of time.”</p>
<p>She looked down and ran her fingers through her hair. “Doing all this is tedious. I’d rather do something. Adora’s more cut out for this stuff anyway.”</p>
<p>Unable to help himself, Bow glanced down at his tracker pad. As Catra said her girlfriend’s name, Melog’s mane seemed to grow, and they nuzzled against Adora. Glimmer stiffened a laugh as Adora pushed Melog away, still completely unaware she was talking to herself at this point.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?”</p>
<p>Bow looked up and blinked. Catra was staring at him, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“Uh,” he started. “Sorry, was distracted by my notes. Can you repeat what you said?”</p>
<p>Catra exhaled, and Bow could hear a small groan escape. “I was asking if you thought it was a good idea to repurpose the tanks that Elberon has to use as a stable foundation for this gate.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that leave them vulnerable if the gate fell, though?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like they actually used the tanks correctly anyways,” Catra muttered. “They’re filled with confetti, and not positioned in optimal locations.”</p>
<p>Catra paused. “We could save some and relocate them,” she said, grabbing a blank sheet of paper and sketching something quickly. “Put up the gate and then have some tanks at the border of the town elevated to shoot down anything that broke through.”</p>
<p>Bow considered this. “Don’t you think that might intimidate some of the civilians there?” he said finally.</p>
<p>Raising her eyebrows, she glanced down at her sketch. “What do you mean?” she said. “Aren’t they panicking about these animals?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you have to remember Elberon was usually unaffected by the Horde,” he said. “They were only involved in a handful of battles before getting chipped. Moving their tanks above them and building this huge gate in response to these animals would make them even more anxious.”</p>
<p>He exhaled, shaking his head at Catra’s sketch. “I think we’re going about this the wrong way. We don’t need a gate. We need to understand the magic so we don’t end up trying to restrict it the way the First Ones did.”</p>
<p>Catra squinted at the table and crumpled up her sketch. “Okay,” she said slowly. “I get that’s ultimately what we’d like to do, but right now these people are freaking out about these giant animals that have the potential to come in and destroy their homes. We don’t know when anything could happen. Putting a gate up as a precautionary measure protects them.”</p>
<p>“But how long are we going to keep this ‘precaution’?” Bow asked. </p>
<p>“Look,” Catra said. “The root of the problem is that we don’t understand the magic. Right now, what’s the bigger issue: protecting these civilians, or waiting to come up with a solution we think is perfect, but just ends up getting messy later?”</p>
<p>Bow looked down. Melog’s tail had begun flicking back and forth as though they were agitated. They tried to hop onto Adora’s lap, and when she pushed them off, resigned to swatting their tail in Adora’s face square-on. Boy stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>“Is something funny?” Catra asked defensively.</p>
<p>Bow’s eyes shot up from the pad. “No! Not at all,” he said. “It’s an important thing to consider; we don’t want any disasters. I get what you’re saying…” he started, “but we shouldn’t be shutting out everything immediately. Using the failsafe to destroy the heart wasn’t supposed to be a way for us to make our own padlock on the magic.”</p>
<p>Catra nodded. “I know,” she said testily. “We also don’t have a ton of options right now. We’ve already taken enough time as is.”</p>
<p>Bow opened his mouth to respond, then paused. She was right.</p>
<p>He reached over and grabbed a piece of paper, and after a moment, began to draw vertical lines. Catra glanced over from her pile. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“We might be able to take advantage of the existing landscape to put the tanks in higher elevated areas as well as out of sight,” he said as he began to sketch a rough outline of Elberon buildings. “Do you remember roughly how the town looked geographically?”</p>
<p>Catra crossed her arms. “Other than trees, not really. Won’t be easy to hide tanks behind those.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “What if we modified the tanks so that they could blend in more easily? There aren’t really any elevation points in Elberon anyways which is why taking them is laughably easy.”</p>
<p>Catra’s excitement spread to Bow, who beamed. “Yes! We could add a request for Entrapta to restructure the tanks so they don’t pose a threat to the town as well as provide some relief for a potential attack.”</p>
<p>Catra smiled at him. Bow grinned again then glanced down. Melog’s tail was upright and slightly tipped. They had taken to nuzzling the legs of Adora’s chair, pausing to rub their face occasionally on the legs of Adora.</p>
<p>Adora shoved Melog away with her shin.</p>
<p>“No offense Glimmer, but unless you were coming to give me an update about food sources and staples of Thaymor, I’m a little busy,” Adora said, extending her leg to keep a batting Melog at a distance. “And I can barely manage <em> one </em>distraction.”</p>
<p>Glimmer grimaced. “I, uh, haven’t heard anything with requests for additional food support. But…”</p>
<p>Adora raised her eyebrows. “But?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you know the people of Erelandia are shrooms. Do we have any reports of attacks from animals about trying to target the mushrooms growing?”</p>
<p>Adora tugged at her ponytail. “Erelandia has a wall guarding the city since they live in the outskirts of a forest. Plus they have a moat. I don’t think there are any animals that have targeted that city like Elberon is so worried about. I mean, they’re in a field. They’re like sitting ducks.”</p>
<p>“It’s still worth looking into,” Glimmer offered half heartedly.</p>
<p>Adora nodded, distracted with another document.</p>
<p>“So,” Bow started. “What do you think about after we finalize the report?”</p>
<p>Catra paused her drawing and glanced up at him. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Like, do you and Adora have any plans?” Bow asked.</p>
<p>“No. Why, trying to ask me out?” Catra smirked.</p>
<p>As Adora reached for another paper, Melog shoved past Adora’s foot too quickly for her to push back. They reared back, and Adora made the mistake of glancing over to them.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Bow said. “I was just wondering since it seems like neither of you have much time for each other lately.”</p>
<p>At that, Catra’s face fell a little and Melog pounced up into Adora’s open lap. With a yelp, she fell back under the sudden weight shift and the chair bounded back, slamming against the floor. Adora sputtered, trying to push Melog off her face, or at the very least off her mouth, but the space cat would not budge. Instead, they nuzzled their face against Adora’s, beginning to purr and mewl.</p>
<p>Glimmer held back a thousand snickers and jumped up. “Adora! Are you all right?”</p>
<p>Eyes wide and nostrils flared, Adora pushed her head out from Melog’s hold. “Do I look okay?!”</p>
<p>She held out an arm as a plea for help. Glimmer took it and tugged, pushing the chair out from under Adora with her foot. Melog curled over and let out a meow, closing their eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, acting like you’re oh-so innocent!” Adora griped once she got up to her feet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for letting them in,” Glimmer said.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Adora said. “I just need to find <em> another </em>place to work on this. I’m going to run out of places in Bright Moon at this rate.”</p>
<p>Adora started to gather up the document papers. Glimmer clicked off the communication pad as Adora reached over to grab a pen. She turned around and walked out of the room, taking caution to only open the door as wide as she could slip through. It proved to be in vain, however, when Melog shrank to slip through between her feet, nearly tripping her in the process. The last thing Bow heard was a disgruntled groan, then the screen turned blank.</p>
<p>Bow switched tabs and jotted a quick note to Glimmer: Will try to get them to intercept. Be on lookout.</p>
<p>“Well, if you want, I can finish this report to Entrapta now that we have an idea of what we want her to do,” Bow said. “You can meet up with Adora, or try cooking something or garden...whatever you want. I got this covered.”</p>
<p>Catra blinked. “Oh…thanks.”</p>
<p>She stood up and looked at him, a little incredulous. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Bow nodded. “Go do whatever.”</p>
<p>She lingered there for a moment, then turned and left the room. Bow got a thumbs up message in reply from Glimmer and he leaned back, laughing to himself.</p>
<p>Catra paced the halls of Bright Moon a little aimlessly. She had no idea where Adora had gone, and her footsteps echoed, putting her a little on edge.</p>
<p>As she rounded the corner, she could hear a quickened pace getting louder and closer. Sure enough, Adora was pacing past with Melog at her heels.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she saw Catra and she grabbed her wrist. “In here,” she said sharply, and before Catra could protest, Adora tugged her into a closet next to them.</p>
<p>“What are-” Catra started. Adora shushed her and peered towards the door.</p>
<p>The two stayed quiet. Melog ran off.</p>
<p>“Why did you shove me in the closet?” Catra hissed.</p>
<p>Adora held up a finger to her lip. “Shh!”</p>
<p>Catra rolled her eyes but complied. After a few moments, she heard footsteps belonging to Glimmer walk past the closet. It was clear she was looking for something, but her steps were growing in frustration.</p>
<p>Adora waited until Glimmer’s footsteps faded in volume before exhaling, annoyed.</p>
<p>“Mind telling me what’s going on?” Catra asked.</p>
<p>“You really need me to spell it out for you?” Adora laughed. “Weren’t you a little curious why Bow was talking to you while on his pad?”</p>
<p>“He was taking notes,” Catra said. “Isn’t he always on that thing?”</p>
<p>“Only when he’s distracted! Catra, I was just working in the other room with Glimmer. She had the thing aimed at me the entire time. I’m pretty sure they’re starting to record the two of us now.”</p>
<p>Catra’s eye twitched. “Why? We weren’t even in the same room.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Melog <em> is </em>. It’s not about me turning into She-Ra anymore. You have a tell too, now.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Adora raised her fingers to her forehead. “I’ve already had an impossible time keeping Melog off my heels, but if they’re so willing to <em> film </em>us now, I can’t keep up. Catra, you have to help me out.”</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do about it?” Catra asked, starting to get annoyed as well.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Adora exclaimed, “spend some time with her? Keep her away from me?”</p>
<p>Catra crossed her arms. “Adora, keep your voice down. You don’t want Glimmer to find us hiding in a closet, do you?”</p>
<p>Adora groaned, and opened the door. Catra stepped out and turned back to face her. “I’ll take care of Melog and keep them away from you,” Catra said, “but only as long as you get rid of Swift Wind.” </p>
<p>She meant it as a joke. It was <em> obviously </em>a joke. But Adora, still standing in the closet, surrounded by broom and mop handles, did not see it that way. Her eyes began to well up and stream down her face.</p>
<p>“Adora, what? No, oh my God, I was kidding! You don’t have to get rid of your horse.”</p>
<p>Catra had to coax Adora out of the closet with the promise that Catra would accompany her to spend time with Swift Wind. She was annoyed, but felt guilty for making the joke in the first place. Plus, she wasn’t about to gift Glimmer the sight of Adora curled in the closet with Catra stroking her hair, desperately trying to get her to stop crying.</p>
<p>Because that would destroy any shred of deniability the two had left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW it's been a while! Sorry about that! I had my heart broken, finished my first year of teaching, moved, adopted a cat, and  haven't stopped listening to Taylor Swift's folklore album!<br/>Thanks for being so patient, it's so appreciated! I wanted this chapter to be longer but it felt so taxing to keep returning to and I felt guilty leaving y'all hanging. So here it is!<br/>Leave me a comment! It helps combat my depression and executive dysfunction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>